


Bring Me To Life

by Konekochan07



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Allanon smut later, F/M, Rating for later chapters, love this show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekochan07/pseuds/Konekochan07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allanon found he had another destiny, before he knew about his duty to the line of Shannara...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Allanon learns about _her_
> 
> Short chapter, but it's important.

Allanon, needing to relieve himself after some training, found a hidden spot near a cave. This was all well and good, until he heard a woman’s voice: “What are you doing here?” He turned to see a young woman, probably in her twenties, watching him from a rock beside the cave entrance. “You shouldn’t be here! And you especially shouldn’t be doing that in front of my cave!”

Allanon had no idea what to do. He was still in training to be a Druid. His master appeared, looking for him, when he saw the state of confusion on the young man’s face. “What is the concern, Allanon?”

“Can’t you see her, Master?” Allanon was still confused, especially since the young woman seemed surprised for a moment that he had noticed her.

“You can see me…” She smiled, and then laughed in an almost musical fashion.

The laughter caught Bremen’s attention. He had heard stories of the young witch that was placed under a sleeping spell by the Druids of old, waiting for the right time to awaken. He had never seen her projection outside of the cave before. “Miss, what are you doing out here? I usually report to you inside the cave.”

She huffed, turning toward Bremen, though still eying his apprentice. “I can project further, and usually do. You’re lack of power is to blame for not noticing me until now. As for why I’m out here, your idiot boy is urinating outside my cave. I can still smell, even while sleeping, I’ll have you know.”

Allanon, not knowing what was going on, except that he had offended the lady’s sense of smell. “I – I’m sorry.”

Bremen, on the other hand, was surprised in another way. “He saw you while you were here? What could that mean?”

“It means,” the witch started with a sly smile, “that he’s the one.”


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allanon learns of the witch's past...and her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this chapter is a little longer, but most of them are going to be super short, because it's snippets in time, you know? Comment, kudo, email me, whatever, but give some feedback! Hope you enjoy! ~Koneko

Allanon wasn’t quite able to understand right away what had happened. His master explained that the witch had been placed under a spell by the Druids of old to await the time when she would be needed most, when the best of all the Druids would arise and save all the races. Allanon tried to explain: “I understand that, Master, but how could she think it’s me?”

Bremen did not have an answer for him, and suggested he go ask her himself. Thus, Allanon arrived back at the cave, where she was sitting on the same rock, watching the wildlife around her. “Why me?”

She turned to blink at him. He noticed that while she seemed barely older than him, her eyes held the heaviness of years of watching others live and die while she remained constant. She blinked again, as if finally realizing he was there. “Oh, hello! Did you say something?”

“Why me?”

“Why you, what? Oh! The spell! Right. Sorry about that. Sometimes, I space out. You are the only Druid, past or present, who could see me outside of the cave. You didn’t even know about me yet. As far as I know, that makes you the one to break this spell. Since it was cast by Druids, only a Druid can break it.”

“I barely know you…”

“And it will be quite some time until you can break the spell. We don’t have a very strong bond. That is necessary to break this spell.” She stood, and motioned for him to come closer. “Look behind the rock here.”

Allanon slowly walked toward the rock, to find a lump hidden behind it. He removed a small crystal pendent, which glowed faintly when he held it. “Is this for me?”

She nodded. “It will let me project further out. Wherever you are, I can project and talk with you. It is supposed to help us deepen the bond that we have to cultivate to break the spell.”

Allanon slowly nodded and place the pendent around his neck. “So we will get to know each other.” He calmed a little at that. He was unsure how to handle just being told to save a woman he had never met before.

She giggled, which sounded like wind chimes. “You are far too serious all the time. Relax, kid.”

“Don’t call me kid.” He realized after he said it that he sounded like a petulant child. “I’m not that young.”

“To me you are. But that makes it better. I can follow you on your adventures and help you grow, but you can help me feel young again. After so many years…”

“You feel tired.” The answer surprised Allanon, but she seemed unfazed. “How..?”

“That is another attribute of the crystal. It will help tune us to each other. So, you may feel some of what I do and vice versa.” She smiled a sad smile. “Don’t worry. I’ll try not to let myself slip so you feel too much of what I do. It would be rude to place those burdens on you.”

Allanon, though not understanding why, wanted to help shoulder her burdens. “I want you to trust me with those burdens…”

She smiled. “You say that now, but I’m not sure you fully understand what you say…”

“I don’t fully understand anything, yet.” He pondered a moment. “I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Kathryn.” She smiled again. “And you understand more than you think, since you are wise enough to know you understand little.” She made a show of walking back into the cave. “You have training to get back to, though. I will see you again soon.” She disappeared at the mouth of the cave, making sure he had turned to leave beforehand.


End file.
